


Mother's day

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super fluffy Joelay mother's day prompt by catacoons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catacoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catacoons/gifts).



Ray had promised himself long ago to end the Narvaez name with himself.

"I’m just too awesome." He had explained to Joel one night when the topic of kids had come up. "I can’t put that kind of pressure on a kid, to live up to someone as amazing as me." Joel had rolled his eyes and let the subject drop, but ever since that night they had both begun to wonder about children.

It was about two years later when Joel admitted the idea had been growing in his mind ever since. He confessed to Ray that he was freaking out about it. What if they weren’t good parents? What if their kid got teased for having two dads? Joel’s list of worries was a long one. Ray silenced him by pulling him down into a kiss and that was when they began to take it seriously.

A year later they adopted Mia Gabriela Narvaez-Heyman.

Mia was chubby and happy, and a little bit spoiled. Ray would take her out to playgrounds and parks and zoos, and Joel would take her on errands, buying her almost anything she wanted as she rode in the grocery cart, cooing and making grabby hands at anything that caught her eye. They were happy.

Now Mia was five, in her first year of kindergarten. She made friends easily. She was loud and sometimes obnoxious, but always amiable. Joel liked to joke that she had inherited it from Ray.

They didn’t have many problems being the only gay parents at Mia’s school. Ray made friends easily too. While they both liked hanging out with the other dads, Joel quickly found himself being accepted into the group of soccer moms. They would save seats for him at school functions, call him up to chat about new recipes and Pinterest ideas, and even invite him into their weekly gossip sessions that where disguised as PTO meetings.

Of course, they never bothered to celebrate Mother’s day. They both knew despite Joel’s popularity with the ladies that neither one of them was really the “mom” of the duo. Apparently Mia had other ideas.

The Friday before mother’s day, Ray had gone to pick her up from school and she had presented him proudly with an envelope reading “MOM” in big, sloppy letters.

"Um, Mia?"

"Yeah Papá?” She said, still beaming from ear to ear.

"What uh…Who is that for?"

"For my mom."

"Mia, you don’t uh, It’s just me and Daddy."

"Oh I know." Mia nodded vigorously and solemnly."But Daddy’s my mom, isn’t he? He talks with all the other moms." Ray stared at her for a minute, not sure how to react. Would Joel be mad? Would he be happy? Ray shrugged to himself, grabbing Mia’s hand and walking with her to the car.

"Well even if he isn’t your mom, I think he’ll appreciate whatever you made for him anyways."

—-

Joel woke up on Sunday to an empty bed and the smell of slightly burnt pancakes wafting from downstairs. He took a moment to wonder why Ray was attempting to cook before grabbing some pants and heading downstairs.

"Daddy!" Mia cheered, running up to him and giving him a hug. Joel hugged her back, peering at Ray inquisitively. Ray shrugged, a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

"Happy Mother’s day." He snorted. Mia grabbed the envelope of the table, presenting it to Joel proudly.

"Open it!" She beamed as Joel slid a card out of the envelope. It was bright pink, with shaky flowers scribbled around the word "MOM" in the center. Joel Opened it up to see some typed words obviously dictated by Mia to the teachers. He read them out loud.

"I love my Daddy. He’s he best mom in the world. Sometimes he gets really excited about things like stocks. He drinks orange juice every morning." Ray tried to stifle a laugh as Joel looked at Mia with a raised eyebrow. Then he broke into a grin. He stooped down to hug her as smiled proudly.

"Happy mother’s day Daddy."

That was when Ray’s pancakes set off the smoke alarm. As Joel took over the cooking and Mia skipped off to play with her toys before breakfast, Joel shot Ray a glare.

"I am  _not_  the girl in this relationship.”

"Never said you were." Ray grinned.

"And you can bet I’ll be proving it to you tonight." Joel growled and Ray swallowed dryly.

"Happy mother’s day." Joel said suddenly sweetly, turning back to the pancakes as Ray stood there dumbly. They where  _definitely_  doing this again next year.


End file.
